Keaton Carter AKA Shark
Keaton/Shark is an Atlantean Hero & Embodiment in the Anthro-Superhero AU and belongs to me, Charlie tanner.. Info Keafon Carter is an Atlantean.. raised by the God of the Ocean Posidon, and Aquadog's (The king of Atlantis) number one Soldier and Assistant.. His Mother and Father are nowhere to be found, but he still has Posidon, Aquadog and all of his close friends in Atlantis and on land.. This Fierce Fox is also the Leader of The Aquatic 8.. Appearances Keaton Keaton is a Red Fox with a medium fur turft on his head and a Muscular and Slender body type.. he has Orange and White fur the white parts of his body being his muzzle, Chest, inner thighs, feet, and his tail tip.. he has Ocean Blue eyes.. and very sharp, deadly, Shark like teeth giving him his hero name- Shark. at age 16 he stands at about 6'0 tall. In Atlantis, he usually w Shark Keatons alias, Shark wears an Ocean Blue skintight Longsleeved Top with Black Sides that lead down to his all black Leggings, with a Golden belt on his waist, he wears blue gloves with Golden bracelets on his Forearms, and Blue Boots.. Personality Keaton is a very serious individual when it comes to protecting his Home, serving his king, and saving the world with his Hero and Heroine allies, but when he's not doing that.. he's a pretty calm and laid back guy, not caring what anyone does- as long as they donw bother him. He can get a bit wild if he gets a bit too angry.. not being in control when he's that angry.. he'll go on a rampage.. he's also very loyal.. Bio Keaton Carter was born in Atlantis his parents couldn't keep him due to some complications.. Keaton's father was a good friends of the King, Aruthur Curry (Aquadog) so they handed Baby Keaton over to him so he could take care of him as his parents disappeared.. Years passed, the Fox was now 6 years old, Arthur had taught the boy well in the Royal family tradition and such, Keaton had become apart of the royal family.. and he became friends with Aruthur's brothers Daughters Amanda and Miranda.. the 3 being close friends.. all they did was go around and cause some fun mischief around the Royal palace, resulting in trouble.. and unexpectedly.. a god like presence approached and entered the palace.. a Newfoundland- Poseidon.. The god had told Aquadog that Keaton was someone special.. in fact, he was the reincarnation of Poseidon's now deceased son- Triton.. and the God had asked if Keaton would come to stay with him to train and learn more abilities.. more God like abilities.. Aquadog had to think about it.. it took him 2 days actually, and he finally agreed to let the god of the sea take the boy with him, Arthur had told Keaton to pack his things and head with Poseidon.. at first, Keaton was upset and hurt.. he didn't want to leave- he loved spending time with all of his friends and family.. the king had talked to the young Keaton a bit more to convince him to go.. and after a bit, he finally nodded and agreed to leave.. he gathered his things and left with the god of the sea to his own palace, Keaton still not knowing that he was the reincarnation of Poseidon's son.. once they arrived at the gods home, Keaton met Poseidon's wife, The Goddess of the Sea, Amphitrite.. she instantly became a caring mother figure to the young fox.. Keaton suddenly knew, that he would be happy here.. Years of intense Training, learning, and Foghting passed, the Fox slowly Maturing in personality, and getting stronger each day that passed.. Now age 14 Keaton's training was over.. he had bonded with the God and Goddess and they had taught him every move they knew.. and those moves were all godly.. now Keaton was ready to head out, visit his own home.. and try to live a normal life on the surface world.. and once visiting his old hpme in Atlantis, he was welcomed with hugs and a celebration.. but the celebration stopped with Black Manta, a notorious sea villain attacked the city, his men slaughtering innocents, the villain was trying to take the throne again.. Keaton was a bit scared at first.. but he realised, he was trained by the god of the sea, Poseidon.. he could take these punks on no problem.. and with a Snarl and clenched fists.. Keaton went into battle along side of his King.. and the two both took out the henchmen and the Villain with no sweat.. and after seeing at how Strong, brave, and Unfazed the Fox was.. Arthur gave Keaton the positions of General of the Atlantean Army and he made him his Assistant as well.. just at the age of 14.. Keaton glady took up the titles and helped out around Atlantis once again.. but he dicided to try to live up on the surface for awhile and make more friends.. and that he did.. Keaton now live in Scarlet City.. and his Second home being in Atalantis.. Abilities & Weapons Normal Abilities *Water Manipulation *Super Strength *Durable (Tough Skin) *Advanced Combat *Advanced Knowledge (He has keen knowledge on Sea life, and he's very smart..) *Advanced Acrobatics *Shark like Teeth-Can bite through the hardest materials with no problem, Keaton chomps down on things with enough force to to snap an arm in half.. *Marine telepathy (Can comminicate with Sea life with his mind) he's also able to give them commands *Breathes Underwater God Like Abilities *Typhoon Uprising- Keaton is able to create a Typhoon capable of wiping out a Whole city. *Wave Crasher- On Land, Keaton is able to summon large waves to wipe out his enemies, only availiable when around Large amounts of water *Self Multiplying- He's able to duplicate himself to distrace enemies, the duplicates can be destroyed once hit. *Water twister- This ability is availiable during rain, or snow On land unlimited underwater), he's able to create a large water tornado on land and in sea that is able to send enemies flying about *Lightning Strikedown (Trident)- He is able to summon a Large Bolt of lightning down from the heavens to strike down his Enemy. More Coming soon Weapons Keaton has only one weapon at the moment, and that's Triton's Golden Trident, Poseidon gave this to Keaton as a gift, but he doesn't have to carry this Trident around with him everywhere he goes.. he's able to summon it.. Trivia These are Extra things about Keaton.. Crush Keaton has a Crush on a land dweller, Kalee Kearney or Aura Regina.. Family & Friends *King Arthur Curry/ Aquadog -Adoptive Father *Queen Aurora Curry- Adoptive Mother *Prince Andrew Curry- Uncle *Unknown Mother *Unknown Father *Poseidon- Father Figure *Amphitrite- Mother Figure *Amanda Curry/Aquaria- Friend *Miranda Taylor/Aqua-Girl -Friend Affiliations *The Aquatic 8- Leader *The Great 8- Honorary Member *The Army of Atlantis - General *The Embodiments- Greek-Roman Embodiment on Triton. Weaknesses Keaton may be tough, but he isn't invincible.. every Hero has a weakness! *Keaton can stay in a very hot climate for a long period of time (3 days) if so, he'll start to get dehydrated and get weak.. *Keaton can take a beating, but if you hit him hard enough multiple times, he'll start to get sluggish.. Facts *He has two homes, the Royal palace in Atlantis, and his home on land in Scarlet City *He's the Appointed leader of the Aquatic 8 Category:Atlantean Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Strong Category:Anthro Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Aquatic 8 Member Category:Aquatic 8 Leader Category:Team leader Category:Powers Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist